lifeunexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Daniels
Eric Daniels is Lux's high school English teacher, as well as a former friend of Baze and Math. He made his first appearance in the premiere episode of the second season, Ocean Uncharted. Lux met him at her father's bar, and at first was hostile towards him, before softening up, poking fun at his license and saying how it was clearly fake. He has a relationship with Lux which started before he knew she was a student. Lux was stunned to see Eric at school and found out that he was a teacher, which was revealed by Math, who also worked at Westmonte. He is 23 and Lux is 16, so there is a seven year age difference between them. When they realized this, Eric broke off the relationship and began dating Lux's aunt, Paige Thomas. He tutored Lux for awhile and then realized that he still had feelings for her, so he broke it off with Paige and stopped tutoring Lux. On a school camping trip he told Lux that he didn't want any distance between them. He tried to teach her how to swim and they kissed before hearing someone in the woods watching them. It was later discovered that it was Lux's friend Tasha and she wouldn't say anything. Eric told Lux that he can't let her go. They began to start secretly dating using Tasha's apartment as a meeting place. They tried to go on a date out of town but once they got there Eric realized that he lost his wallet so they decided to crash a wedding using fake names, John and Sara. When they go to catch the ferry ride back home they find out that the ferry has already left and another one will not be coming until the next morning. They check into a bed and breakfast under fake names using Tasha's credit card. When they are in the motel room Eric tells Lux that he does not see them having a future together. When they return home the next day Lux tells Eric that she doesn't care about the future and that what they have right now is enough for her. He kisses her. Later on it is revealed that Lux's old foster dad used to sexually abuse her. When she is in court talking about it she runs out, but Eric gets her to go back in by telling her that he loves her and that no matter what she says, it won't change that. Eric starts slowly pulling away and when Lux asks why he says that he's doing the same thing her old foster dad did. She convinces him that it's not true in order to get him to meet her at Tasha's apartment that night. While Lux is trying to convince her parents that Jones is the guy she's been secretly seeing, Eric is confessing everything to Math. When Lux's parents come home the whole thing blows up and they find out everything. Lux keeps Baze from calling the police by telling him that his girlfriend had an affair with his dad. He leaves the room and Eric leaves. Later on Cate and Baze go to Eric and tell him that they won't report him to the police, as long as he leaves town and has no further communication with Lux. He says that he will follow these orders, but not before telling them that he loves Lux and asking them to give her the Christmas present that he bought her. It was a compass with a note that said, ''To help you find your way, Love, Eric ''. Category:Characters